


I Will Come Running For You My Love

by KaraSmoak



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charlie the kitten, F/F, Fluff, This is just adorable, kittens are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraSmoak/pseuds/KaraSmoak
Summary: Daisy finds a kitten in a tree and calls Jemma for help. Jemma is really worried, but then it’s just a kitten and laughs at Daisy.Can't find a good title, but this one seemed to stick!
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	I Will Come Running For You My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayBeBrilliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBeBrilliant/gifts).



> Hello dear readers, this is just a short fluff piece I have been working on! Thanks May for the prompt, it was fun to write!  
> Ok, so here we go!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the MCU

Daisy was on her morning run around the park when she heard a cute mewl come out of nowhere, causing her to stop in her tracks. She looked up at the tree and saw a small kitten stuck on a branch.

It was adorable.

It was all fluffy and its fur was brown with small darker streaks around its body.

Daisy tried to get the kitten out of the tree, jumping repeatedly to get its attention, but the kitten wouldn’t listen to her or budge from its position. “Come on, kitty, come on,” Daisy called, with a cute baby voice she thought she would only use if she and Jemma ever had a kid. The brunette woman sighed in frustration as the kitten stared at her intently, and she took out her phone, speed dialing her wife’s number.

“ _Honey? Is everything ok?_ ” Jemma’s worried voice sounded on the other side of the line after only two rings.

“No, babe, everything is not fine, I need your help,” Daisy said, grumbling into the phone.

“ _Where are you, I’ll come as fast as I can,_ ” Jemma asked, even more worried now.

“I’m in front of a tree in MacArthur park. Between the lake and 7th street, near the MacArthur Park Visual and Performing Arts Elementary. Can you bring a towel?” Daisy asked her once she told her where she was, checking her surroundings.

“ _I’ll be there in a few minutes,_ ” Jemma said, and the call ended. They lived on Grand View Street, which was a few minutes’ walking distance.

As she waited for her wife to arrive, Daisy looked up at the kitten and tried again to get its attention, but failed. “Come on, help me out here, I can’t do all the work,” Daisy said, groaning as she was once again ignored by the small animal.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jemma found her wife in front of a tree looking adorable as she tried to catch an equally adorable cat from said tree. “Did you call me over to help you with a kitten? This is your emergency?” Jemma asked, both exasperated at Daisy’s antics and amused at the same thing.

“Oh! You’re here, great! Did you bring a towel like I asked?” Daisy asked, once she turned to look at the British biochemist.

“Yes, I did, but you didn’t answer my question, love,” Jemma said, walking over to kiss her wife.

“I’m all sweaty,” Daisy said, breaking off the kiss.

“I don’t care,” Jemma said, smiling. “You can take a shower when we get home,” she added, and their next kiss was interrupted by a cute mewling sound, reminding them why they were both in the park at 10 in the morning.

“Can you help me with this? Cause then I’ll owe you big time and you’ll be able to cash it in while I’m in the shower,” Daisy said, flirtatiously.

“Alright,” Jemma said, putting her game face on, which made Daisy laugh.

She and Daisy took their turns in trying to catch to poor kitten’s attention, but after a half-hour of doing so didn’t really help, so Jemma decided to take action in her own hands. “You want me to what?” Daisy asked, confused.

“I need you to help me up so I can grab the kitten,” Jemma said, simply, and Daisy raised an eyebrow.

“No, I get the plan, it’s just-” Daisy cut herself off and sighed, looking up at the kitten. “Why do I have to be the one to lift you up into the tree? Why can’t _you_ do it?”

“Because, for one, I’m not the one who goes to May’s gym almost every day to do her crazy workout routine she picked out for you. And for two, you’re way too agitated, that kitten can smell it. You wouldn’t be able to grab her even if you tried,” Jemma explained, and Daisy sighed again.

“Fine, come here, I’ll lift you up,” Daisy said, after a moment of deliberation. Jemma kissed Daisy’s cheek before the younger girl went behind her and bent down to have a good grip on her legs. Before she knew it, Jemma was being lifted up in the air by her wife and she unfolded the towel still in her hands. Her eyes scanned her branch that was now a little over her head and found the cat laying there, eyeing her carefully.

“Here, kitty,” Jemma said, softly, before moving to grab the kitten, keeping her hands under the towel just in case and making sure to not make it seem like she was attacking it. The poor kitten let itself be carried off the branch and Jemma smiled, being now able to see the kitten better. “She is adorable, Daisy. You can put me down, now,” Jemma said, and Daisy carefully placed her wife back on the ground. The doctor then engulfed the kitten with the towel and tightened her hold around it.

“We did it,” Daisy said, smiling.

“Yes, we did,” Jemma agreed, but then Daisy’s face morphed into a look that she had come to fear just a little. “No. No, Daisy we can’t have a pet at home, let alone a kitten, I am barely home during the day and you can work long hours at the office as well.” Jemma worked in a lab and did very long hours when she was concentrated on a cool project, while Daisy worked data analysis and sometimes field or tech support for the FBI here in LA. They both worked a lot, so having an animal was very much out of the question.

“Come on, I’ll start working regular hours, and you can start delegating your work with the other scientists, we can do this! Besides, Charlie needs you!” Daisy insisted, and her puppy dog eyes made Jemma’s heart melt just at the sight. She tried the best she could to resist it, but Daisy knew her weakness for anything in need and was using it against her. Then, she realized what Daisy had said in the end and she froze.

“You already named her?” Jemma asked, amused once again.

“Well yeah. I knew that if I name her – or him – that you would have a harder time turning me down. And Charlie is a name for both a guy and girl, so if our kitten is a little guy or girl, or decides it wants to be gender fluid, the name can work either way,” Daisy said, and Jemma’s smile grew.

“You are unbelievable.”

“Yeah, and you love me anyway,” Daisy said, leaning in to kiss her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed this fluff one-shot, I like writing some fluff, but like a lot of my writer friends - don't deny it, you know who you are - I am an angst junky. It was a nice change of pace though, to write this type of fic, so once again, thanks May for the prompt!   
> Also, I am now doing prompt fics, so if you have a prompt in mind, comment it here or send me a message on my tumblr - miliecool - and I will write it for you! Just send a prompt with a relationship/friendship/character/anything you want to see me write and I'll do it to the best of my abilities!   
> Comment and/or kudos if you liked it, I love reading all your comments!


End file.
